One Heart One Beat
by Angelbetu
Summary: My heart always beat with you... Nothing to say more please peep inside...obviously on DUOS...ONE SHOT...thodi painful h koi maar mt dena muje...thanku:)


**One Heart One Beat**

 _Zindagi kabi dard k siwa kuch nahi deti h...islie ye jhooti humdardi ye pyar muje mat dikao tumm...chale jao I said just leave me alone..._

 _P2: Kyu jaun mai..._

 _Person 1 looked at him with fiery eyes and extreme anger...kya matlab kyu jaun se tumara ye mera ghar h mere ghar me khade hokr keh rahe ho kyu jaun maii..._

 _Person 2: haan keh raha hun aur kyu na kahu aap samjhte kya hn khud ko aapse jada takleef aur dard sehte hn is duniya me log akele aap hi nahi jiske oopr dukhon ka pahad toota h...aur bi log hn pr sab aapki trh bhagte nahi firte apni zindagi se...saamna krte hn usko..._

 _Person 1 in sad tease tone haan nahi bhagte wo apni zindagi se kyuki unki zindagi unse door nahi bhagti...mera to wajood hi mujse bhag gaya h mai kya kisi se bhagunaga...aur tum tum abi tak gaye nahi yahan se maine kaha na jao yahan se just get lost...tumare ghar me tumara parivar nahi h kya unki dekhbhal kari jakr holding hands in front of him mera peecha chodo please..._

 _Person2 too comes in anger and said theek h sir mai jaa raha hun ab nahi aunga aapke paas ab jab apko chot lage naa ya fever aaye sharab peekar ghr ka rasta yaad na aaye tab phone muje mt kriyega...aur na hi gale lagaiyega his eyes become moist aur ek aur baat sir mera wakai me koi parivar nahi h...anath hun na islie sab mere sath aisa hi krte hn koi baat nahi...good bye sir..._

 _Abhi just look him going with shocked expressions...he was totally unaware about such reality of his colleague whom he has always seen very calm,shy and smiley...he just sat down on sofa with a thud...he was feeling guilty for his act but why he also don't know...he is the one who want Daya to leave him and now when he is not with him he desperately want his company..._

 _An embarrased smile appeared on his face remembering an incident a week before..._

 _ **Aree yaar rraasta kahaa h...koi rukta hi nahiii aaye bhai ruk ruk are muje ghr chood de yaar...**_

 _ **And he kicked invisible stone on road and says yye bi chale gaya sab bohot shane hnn...**_

 _ **Maaii khud hi chala jaaata hun...**_

 _ **Nd he with shambling steps started moving toward the way of his house...as per his mind nd after two minutes he fall down with spin in his head...**_

 _ **He sat down with crossed leg position...and started crying with low voice pehle yaadash gayi fir maa ab ghr bi chala gaya...aaye gadi wale he threw stone on a taxi nd says ruk ruk...he ran toward taxi with uneasy steps nd stand in front of Taxi whose driver is now on road as he was angry with such act of Abhi...**_

 _ **Taxi driver: aye bewde patthar kyu pheka meri gaddi pr kuch toot foot ho jati to...**_

 _ **Abhi: aye bewda kisko bola mai CID officer hun samjha chal muje ghr le chal...**_

 _ **Taxi driver: kahan h tera ghr...**_

 _ **Abhi started rubbing his head as he was unable to remember his house address due to high dose of alcohol...**_

 _ **His eyes formed tears nd he said bhai pehchan to kho hi gayi h aaj ghr bi kho gaya...he started sobbing in low voice...**_

 _ **Taxi driver: are phone h kya tere paas apne ghr walo ko phone kr le...**_

 _ **Abhi in tease smile bhai mere ghr walo ka khoon maine apne hatho se hi kr dia h...maine apni maa ko maar dia h nd he again started weeping...**_

 _ **Taxi driver thought that he was sad from his mother's death so he says bhai koi dost to hoga...**_

 _ **Abhi: dost to yaad nahi h haan ek ek saathi h mera pata h wo bohot bohot accha h pr mai us se dosti kabi nahi krunga wo wo bi mujse door ho gaya ttoooo...his eyes were dropping...he was not in his senses...**_

 _ **Taxi driver was feeling sad for him so he says us sathi ka naam hi bata de bhai mai phone kr deta hun use...**_

 _ **Abhi happily hugged the Taxi driver nd took out his phone with mai khud phone kr skta hun hunh...**_

 _ **A small laugh escaped from the mouth of Taxi driver...**_

 _ **Abhi after almost 10 minutes of his khoj dials a number...**_

 _ **Other side person answers the call at the very first bell with hain kahan aap beaureu se gusse me nikle ghr dekne aaya to ghar pr bi nahi hn kbse phone band kr rkka h kya kr kya rahe hn...**_

 _ **Abhi smiled with an unknown sooth and said innocently with uneasy words Dayaa mmai naa gh..ghr bhul gaya hun apnaaa tu aaja naa...**_

 _ **Daya really want to kill his dear sir for again drinking and at the same time want to hug him hearing that unexpected tu aa jaa naaa...**_

 _ **Daya: aap aap kahan hn is time**_

 _ **Abhi: muje kya pata...**_

 _ **Daya pat his head and said accha koi paas ho to use phone dijiye**_

 _ **Abhi: okkk okkk bhai lo mere sath se baat karo...on which Daya smiles**_

 _ **Taxi driver holds the phone and tell Daya about the location...**_

 _ **Daya: Abhi sir bi naa...an he bites his lips with that Abhi call to his senior...**_

 _ **Within 15 minutes Daya reached near Abhi till than Abhi has eat up the mind of Taxi Driver to whom Daya give silent thanks and a 500 rupee note for taking care of him senior friend or whatever...**_

 _ **Daya make Abhi lie inside the car and Abhi continue his mumbling in low voice...**_

 _ **Daya stops the car in front of his house and see that his Abhi sir is now in deep sleep...**_

 _ **Daya took him out with care and lie him comfortably on his bed...while weaving in his hairs...he himself don't know why he loves cared this man that much...may be this would be a bond of souls...**_

 _Abhi come out of his thoughts with phone ringing voice..._

 _Abhi look at the caller I'D and attend the call after giving a disappointed look...but a soothing smile..._

 _Other side person in rude voice khana kha lijiyega bana k rkh dia h maine microwave me sirf garm krna h aapko plate me bi nikal dia h aur wahi microwave k paas apki medicines rkh din hn...kha lenge to bada ehsaan hoga mujh pr_

 _Abhi: I m sorry Daya..._

 _Daya's all anger hurt flew away with that small sorry of his Abhi sir...and he said happily koi baat nahi sir aapki baat ka muje bura nahi lgta...aap muje kabi dil se thode na daant te hn...gilud nyt sir..._

 _Abhi was stunned...he look at the phone after call gone cut...kis mitti ka bana h ye ladka...pata nahi itni himmat itni masoomiyat kab aur kese aayi hogi iske ander..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Pata h Daya aaj bi mai to yahi soch k hairan rehta hun ki itni himmat kahan se lata h tu..._

 _Daya smiled and pointed his finger toward Abhi's heart yahan se boss...agar ye dil nahi hota tum nahi hote to shayd chup chap rehne wala Daya humesha chup chap hi rehta apne dil ka bojh khushi ghum mayoosi dard bantne k lie aur meri itni bak bak sun ne k lie tumare jeisa bahadur dil chiye h Abhi..._

 _Abhi just hit him on his shoulder and said chal ab fir se muh mt latka itni mushkil se to chehre pr muskan aayi h sahab k warna DCP sir ki shamat lane k baad jale hue chicken jesa muh fula k baitha tha tu..._

 _Daya again fumed in anger to uski himmat kese hui mere boss ko itna sab kuch kehne ki...is baar to sirf collar pakda tha agli baar aisa kuch bi kaha na usne tumhe tumari yadash ko lekr to sach me uski garden hi tod dunga mai..._

 _Abhi in anger Dayaa tune ab aisa kuch bi kia na to mujse bura koi nahi hoga deka nahi kese na kese kr k aaj Acp sir ne baat ko sambhal lia nahi to kya ho sakta h pata h tuje_ _ **10**_ _saal pehle hi tuje hr chot se bacha k rkne ka wada kia tha maine khud se aur us wade ko marte dum tk nibhaunga...tuje meri kasam h Daya Daya was shocked...tu kuch nahi krega...wo DCP jö bi kahega tu sunega chup chap...muje kuch kehta h kehne de use pr tu beech me nahi bolega samjha na..._

 _Daya hugged him tightly and said mt kia karo itna pyar mujse Abhi...itni khushi raas nahi aati muje..._

 _Abhi cupping his face in his hands...chup mai hun na tere saath...kuch bura nahi hoga smjha..._

 _But Daya's heart was saying something else...he was afraid but why he himself don't know..._

 _Morning comes in their way and big bear starts his daily lecture..._

 _Mere bhai uthna h ya nahi tuje pata hai ki aaj sir ne kaha tha time se aa jana pr nahi ye sahab muje kabi waqt pr pohnchne dia ho to naa..._

 _Little bear was peeping from his furry blanket in regular intervals but was not ready to get up..._

 _Abhi now comes in extreme anger Daya tu uth ta h ya mai akele chala jaun aaj beaureu...Dayaaa_

 _Theek h to mai jaa raha hun..._

 _Daya smiles and came out of his blanket after departure of his big bro and saw from his room door that his buddy was sitting with an extreme angry face in front of TV and continuously shuffling channels..._

 _Daya shouts from inside maine suna tha ki aaj koi akele beaureu jaane wala h..._

 _Abhi just looked at him with fiery eyes and Daya closed the door instantly with loud laugh which bring a small smile on face of his buddy..._

 _After 15 minutes colony shaking with voice of horn..._

 _And the big bro shouting inside house...Abey aa raha hun aa raha hun poori colony sr pr uthayi hui h...kuch kaam to krta nahi ghr ka...naha kr aaya towel wahin chod di...joote polish kie brush wahin chod dia...nashta kia plate nahi rkki saari tubelights TV sab on...electricity to free ki aati h naa humare ghr me...kya krun is ladke ka mai..._

 _He hurriedly locked the door but till than horn voice was stopped which was new for Abhi..._

 _He go near the qualis and a broad smile covered his lips he hide himself behind a pillar and silently witness the scene..._

 _Daya standing in head down mode while a kid was crying bitterly in his mother's lap and mother was looking super angry..._

 _Kis trh k aadmi hn aap ye koi tareeka h kisiko bulane ka are aur bi log rehte hn yahan...mera beta so raha tha aur mai park me use ghuma rahi thi aapki gadi k shor ki wajh se uth gaya bichara dekiye kitna ro raha h..._

 _Daya: sorry aunty_

 _Woman: aunty mai apko aunty dikai deti hun_

 _Abhi with difficulty stop his laughter blast..._

 _Daya with big eyes and innocent face nahi nahi behnji maaf kr dijiye aage se aisa nahi hoga..._

 _Woman calm down a bit and said apne un aalsi bhaiya se kahiye ki jaldi ready hua karen kum se kum hume roz k is shor se mukti milegi and she went away while Daya's eyes started twinkling..._

 _Abhi come out in anger and sat down on passenger seat while Daya started laughing at the peak of his voice while saying suna na aapne aalsi bhaiya thora jaldi tayar hua kriye dekte nahi kitna late ho jata hun mai hunh...aaj Acp sir ne jaldi bulaya tha ho gaya na late..._

 _Abhi placed a light slap on his head with chup chap bhaga apni darling_

 _Daya while making a face haan haan chlta hun marte kyu ho..._

 _Both entered inside the beaureu and saw pindrop silence prevailing inside..._

 _Daya asked kya hua bhai sabke chehron pr 12 kyu baje hue hn haan..._

 _Acp came out of his and look at both of them in anger...shukr h darshan die aap dono ne nahi hume to laga tha aaj ye shubh awsar hume milega hi nahi..._

 _Glancing over Abhi kyu Abhijeet aaj kya karnama kia h tumare ladle ne..._

 _Abhi with hesitation kuch nahi sir Daya ne kuch nahi wo to bus..._

 _Acp raise his hands in anger and said bus chup tumare jhoote bahane nahi sun ne muje...aur aap chote sahabjade aap kab thoda serious honge kb tk aapko pointing toward Abhi ye insaan sambhalta rahega haan..._

 _Daya quiet_

 _Abhi was looking at Acp with keen eyes kya baat h sir kuch hua h kya..._

 _Acp sir: jee Senior Inspector Abhijeet islie hi aaj aapko aur aapke laadle ko jaldi bulaya ta ki kuch mamla hath me aaye pr nahi..._

 _Ye lo pado ise_

 _He make Abhi grab an envelope..._

 _Abhi in tention open that and a hurtful voice come out of his throat with sir ye..._

 _Daya in tention kya hua boss..._

 _Acp sir: Wo Chitrole aaj apne saath DIG Sir ko bi lekr aaya tha tum dono ki gairmaujudgi se wo bohot naraj hue aur tumare laadle ki kl ki harkat ka badla lene ka bohot accha chance mil gaya us (chewing tone) Chitrole ko..._

 _Daya impatiently kya hua kya h Abhi Sir...koi kuch to btaiye aap dono me se..._

 _Abhi finally speaks up Daya mere transfer orders hn ye..._

 _Daya was stunned and said in tense tone sir galti meri to saza Abhi ko kyu mil rahi h..._

 _Acp sir in tired tone mai kuch nahi kr skta is baar Daya mai majboor hun hath bandh die gaye hn mere..._

 _Daya pr sir ye galat h mai us DCP ki..._

 _Abhi just pulled him outside the beaureu and Daya continuously saying Abhi preshan mt ho sab theek ho jaiga...hum dono mil kr kuch krenge naa...Tum Tum kahi nahi jaoge...mai jane hi nahi dunga...Abhi_

 _Abhi pulled him in tight hug but Daya didn't hug back but kept on saying are boss preshan kyu ho rahe ho kuch nahi hoga tum kahin nahi jaoge dekh lena Abhi..._

 _Abhi just rub his brother's back who was not ready to accept the truth..._

 _Finally the day comes and Abhi left Mumbai to Chennai leaving his crying soul behind..._

 _He himself tried a lot apart from Acp sir to stop that transfer but the destiny was not ready to keep them together..._

 _Daya changed himself a lot..._

 _He is now a tough,responsible cop...the chup chap Daya is now back leaving the original soul in Chennai..._

 _They meet very less but sleeps together...Abhi from there also use to pamper his chota bhai a lot..._

 _He is still there but just far few miles...few kilometres..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _A person reading newspaper in lounge wearing high power spects... while the other one murmuring from kitchen..._

 _Saara kaam muje de dia h pata h mujse ye khana waana nahi bnta pr nahi accha khasa wrestling dek raha tha pr nahi laga dia kaam pr buddhe ne..._

 _Person reading newspaper smiles broadly hearing this and says while looking from his spects buddha kisko bola tune..._

 _Daya: tumhe aur kisko sara din bhajan ka wo ghatiya sa record chala k rkkoge kuch nahi to news lagakr baith jaoge aur ye khana banane jesa bekar kaam muje de rkka h..._

 _Abhi: kyu bhul gaya aaj teri turn h naa_

 _Daya: to agar ek din tum meri turn pr khana bana loge to kya chote ho jaoge..._

 _Abhi: nahi chota kese wo to tu h naa pr meri umr kam ho gayi ek din to..._

 _Daya become serious and didn't speak further..._

 _Abhi was feeling guilty on what he said..._

 _Both silently took their breakfast and Daya said chlo tayar ho jao doctor k paas jana h..._

 _Abhi holds his hand itni jaldi nahi jaunga tuje chod kr pgle..._

 _Daya's eyes become wet nd he hugs him bro...kyu Abhi kyu tumhe hi kyu hui ye bimari muje kyu nahi..._

 _Abhi: wo wada bhul gaya...kaha tha na ek aanch bi nahi aane dunga tujpe apne jeeteji...aur rota kyu h pgle aaj nahi to kl jana hi h a bhai ab hum dono 65 saal k ho gye hn..._

 _Daya wiping his tears jee nahi mai 64 ka hun..._

 _Abhi: waah bohot jada chota nahi h tu..._

 _Daya smiles accha kia na Abhi duty to sath nibha nahi paaye retirement k baad apne ghr me sath to hn..._

 _Abhi sahi kaha tun...and he started coughing badly..._

 _Daya panicked kya hua boss...kyu bolte ho itna baito tum...he with weak but fast steps bring water and his medicines for him..._

 _Abhi calms down a bit_

 _One evening:_

 _Daya with teary voice boss tumari tabyt bilkul theek nahi lag rahi h muje tum plz chlo mere sath hospital...Raju nahi aya aaj to kya hua mai hun na chala lunga car...ye nurse ko bi aaj hi jaldi jana tha..._

 _Abhi while breathing heavily nahi Daya teri khud ki tabyt theek nahi h bhai subh se seene me dard h tuje..._

 _Daya shocked_

 _Abhi in weak smile itna hairan kyu ho rahe hn sahab mujse apni takleef and he again started coughing...Daya now started sobbing while patting his back and giving him water... ye cancer jaan lekr hi manega meri..._

 _Daya in anger Abhiiii_

 _Abhi smiles while breathing heavily naraj na ho bhai ab to shyd jane ka waqt aa gaya h..._

 _Daya crying harshly while patting his head and back naahi Abhi aisa mt kaho Freddy ko pphone kr dia h...Abi pohnch jaynge hospital..._

 _Abhi: accha nahi kehta tu tu idhr aa to mmere paass...Daya come near him and place his head on his chest like a scared kid..._

 _Abhi wrap him in his secure shell..._

 _Daya: kuch nahi hoga Abhi kkuch nahii..._

 _Abhi patting his head and saying in low voice khayal rkna apna theek rona nahi smja naa..._

 _Daya try to free him from his grip but his hands automatically become loose and all pain of his big bro come to an end..._

 _Daya look at him with wide eyes..._

 _Storm come from the eyes of his lil pal who hug his buddy's lifeless body very tightly and started crying loudly but after sometime his lips curve a smile and he close his eyes peacefully..._

 _Daya sir darwaza kholiye..._

 _Sachin: Freddy torte hn darwaza..._

 _Freddy nodded and both with lots of efforts open the door and saw most worst reality or most beautiful relation in front of their eyes..._

 _Big bro is sleeping peacefully after placing his hand on his lil baby's head who was also sleeping peacefully in his brother's lap..._

 _ **When two hearts become one than they also beat with the beats of other one...**_

 _ **Thanks a lot for reading this...**_

 _ **Hope u all liked it:))**_

 _ **Message to my pyari si dost Sariya for My Stubborn Brother:**_

 _ **Bacche deko likne ka time ni mil paa raha islie ni kr rahi update ye story bi on week se chal rahi thi aaj jake complete hui h...**_

 _ **Thanks a lot for ur love pr thoda sa wait kr lo dear...I will surely try to update soon dear...thanks a lot...:))**_

 _ **Meri Blue chiriya keisi h review post nahi ho raha meri bacchi ka koi baat nahi...ab ye story pd k btana kesi h theek luv u:***_


End file.
